


[Script Offer][F4M] A Lady Knight Returns Home from the Front

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Good Boy, Role Reversal, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Fdom][Msub][GFE][Role Reversal][Medieval][L-Bombs]["Good Boy" Mentions][Sweaty][Cunnilingus][Princess Carry][Scar Appreciation][Pussyjob][Cowgirl][Creampie][Impregnation][Aftercare]
Kudos: 7





	[Script Offer][F4M] A Lady Knight Returns Home from the Front

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

NOTE FOR PERFORMERS: There are a number of sound effects listed in this script, so I've hunted down some samples for you to use if you want! I didn't find any suitable sounds for pants being removed that would fit the setting, but maybe you can find one! All sound effects were obtained from http://www.freesound.org.

SAMPLE SFX LINK: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nSvtoTcaJvDrexUh4Rtbd0_a1SxyW012/view?usp=sharing

Synopsis: When the southern empire's forces were spotted at the border, your lover was immediately called to battle...that was 3 years ago. You've been waiting at home ever since, hoping that she would make it back in one piece. Luckily, the war has ended and the knight who stole your heart is on her way back...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is an accomplished knight who has been married to the listener for 8 years. She's fiercely patriotic, and enlisted in her country's army upon reaching adulthood. After meeting the listener and falling in love, she transitioned to the army's reserve unit so she could spend more time with him. The field of battle is like a second home to her, so she rationalizes her military service as protecting her husband by protecting their country.

[setting is at the entrance to the couple's farm, mid-day]

[SFX of footsteps during this part] 

At last, I've returned home...that war dragged on for far longer than it should've.

I see our farm is still doing well; the crops are growing quite nicely!

[SFX of footsteps stop]

Hmmm...I don't recall us having that much livestock...did he purchase more? I hope he isn't overworking himself...

No matter; I'm back, which means I can assume my share of the duties once more.

[SFX of footsteps continue]

If I recall, he usually starts preparing lunch at this hour...[giggle]...he'll be overjoyed to see me!

My darling husband deserves a surprise after being without me for so long. And I'm eager to hold him in my arms...

Wait...I should remove my helmet. [grunt] I don't want to startle him.

[SFX of door opening] [quietly] There he is... [normal tone] Hello there, my love! I told you I would return.

Come...embrace me. [short pause, followed by giggle] Oh, it's so wonderful to see you again!

[several kisses] Yes, yes, I've missed you too! Let me feel your face...

Mmmm...such soft and vibrant skin...just as it was the day I left.

[passionate kiss] 3 long years...but now, it's finally over! We routed those honorless dogs to the south, and they shouldn't trouble us again for some time.

And guess what? I got another promotion! Isn't that exciting? More income means we can do even more with our home!

[sigh] I just wish it happened under better circumstances...during one of the skirmishes, my Captain fell. She locked swords with an enemy soldier, and took an arrow to the side of her neck. Damn cowards can't even fight fair...

I tried to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. She clutched my hand tightly as the life faded from her eyes.

That spineless archer paid dearly for it, though. I charged through the enemy's defensive line and cut their marksmen to ribbons...even won a medal for it, but I didn't care about the acclaim.

All I cared about was getting revenge...and showing that Imperial scum how a warrior REALLY fights!

The Captain and I were close...she was a very good friend. After I was transferred to her unit, she helped me get sorted and showed a kindness that none of the other officers had.

My successes in combat have a tendency to inspire...jealousy. Nearly every commanding officer I've served under has treated me worse than their other subordinates.

It's tiresome, but helps motivate me to work harder...to keep giving them something to be jealous of.

But this last one...she saw me as an equal and I appreciated that. When the Council offered me a position as Acting Captain, I gladly took it. My promotion was made permanent once the war ended.

[short pause] I...thank you, sweetheart. Your words comfort me, as always. But I've already mourned her...now all that's left is to continue honoring her memory.

Shall we talk about something else, then? I'd like to put the war behind me.

The farm is in excellent shape; I'm very proud of you! I assume you've been enlisting aid from time to time?

[short pause] You've...been handling it all yourself!? Darling, please...that's too much work for one person!

Between the two of us it's very managable, but ALONE? You'd have to forego some sleep...and possibly a meal on busier days...

Darling, promise me...if and when I am called back into service, you MUST hire someone to assist you!

The folk around here are a decent sort, you know that! They respect me, and they'll respect you too.

[getting sad] If...if some misfortune were to befall you...and no one was around to help...I could never forgive myself.

So, PLEASE...promise me that you won't do such a foolish thing ever again.

[short pause] Good boy...[kiss]...I will ALWAYS protect you, but sometimes I must do so in battle, against those who threaten our country.

Can you help me remove my armor? Sometimes I forget what life is like without it.

You remember how, don't you? This suit is new, but the underlying design is the same as my last one.

Let's start with my gauntlets...

[SFX of armor being removed during this segment]

[short pause] Easy enough! Now for the breastplate...this part is always tricky.

Remove the buckles on my torso. They're simpler than the rest.

[short pause] Okay...now the shoulders. Mind the edges, they're a bit sharper on this suit!

[short pause] Good job! All that's left are my legs. I can remove those myself with little trouble.

[kiss] Thank you for the help, dear.

[sigh of relief] This feels MUCH better...my muscles can finally relax [giggle]

So, have you made anything for lunch yet? I could do with a bite to eat.

[short pause] Darling, what's with that look on your face? Why...why are you tugging at my pants?

Ohhh...[giggle]...I get it now...you'd like for me to remove THOSE as well, don't you?

[quietly] Then you should use your manners, and ask me nicely...[short pause] Good boy.

[SFX pants being removed] And you're already on your knees...are you sure about this, my love? I haven't had time to freshen up...you can see how sweaty that armor has made me!

[short pause, followed by a giggle] You don't care? Very well...come get your lunch, then.

[improv cunnilingus]

Such need...such enthusiasm...

You've been craving my slit since the moment I walked in, haven't you?

[giggle] Sweetheart...you know better than to talk with your mouth full!

[improv cont'd]

Suck on my clit...show me how much you've missed me.

[moan] Oh my God...more! Give me more!

[improv cont'd]

Put...[moan]...put your tongue back inside me, darling. I wish to savor this.

I'm going to grab the back of your head...push you in further, okay?

[moan] You're doing great! Keep it up...

[improv cont'd]

You love pleasing me, don't you? Lapping up all of my juices?

I couldn't ask for a better...[moan]...husband!

So eager, and so...[moan]...talented!

[improv cont'd]

Darling, I...[moan]...I think I'm going to cum!

Keep going...just a little bit longer!

I'm sure you can't wait to be covered in my...[moan]...oh God!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] You've...done well, my love...[panting]

Clearly this was something that we BOTH needed [giggle]

No, don't wipe your face! I want to clean you off...

[licking with several kisses mixed in] That's better.

I think our meal can wait a while longer; we have some more catching up to do [giggle]

Shall I carry you to the bedroom, then? [grunt] Up you go!

[pleased sigh] I've missed cradling you in my arms...[kiss]

Somehow, this always ends up happening when I return home...it's like our own special tradition!

[SFX of footsteps] Watch the doorway, honey! [short pause] Whew...that was a close one! Can't have you getting hurt before we make love...

[grunt, followed by a giggle] I know how much you like being tossed onto the bed.

Time to get rid of this tunic...[grunt]...I want you to watch my breasts bounce as I ride you.

[short pause] Hmmm? Why yes, I DID get a few new scars since you last saw me...

Don't worry, none of the cuts were deep. The sword skills of those Imperials are...very clumsy, and unrefined.

[short pause] You...you like the scars, do you? [giggle] I suppose having them makes me more intimidating, but...more beautiful!?

[kiss] You flatter me, sweetheart...I'm very lucky to have met you when I did. 

Now...[quietly] Take your pants off.

[SFX of pants being removed] Good boy...hold still; I'm going to get on top of you.

[grunt] I don't think I'll put your dick in just yet...I want to grind on it first.

[improv outercourse]

Ohhh, that feels good...I could hump your shaft all day!

And you're getting harder for me by the second...

[improv cont'd]

Awww, don't pout my love! You'll get to be inside me soon enough.

[moan] Yes, very soon indeed...

[improv cont'd]

Is that precum I see? [giggle] You just can't help yourself!

It's alright, dear...[whispering in the listener's ear] Neither can I.

Hold still; I'm going to put it in now.

[soft moan] I know I say this every time, but your dick feels perfect...in every way imaginable.

[kiss] Just like the rest of you.

[improv cowgirl]

Every time I slept, I would dream about this day.

Returning home...[kiss]...kissing my husband...[moan]...riding him on the bed until we're both sore...

I'll always be devoted to these lands, but it's YOU that I truly fight for.

[improv cont'd]

How do my breasts look from down there? [short pause, followed by a giggle] Yeah, I thought you'd like watching them bounce!

Don't be shy, my love...place your hands on them.

[moan] Your touch...it's magnificent!

[improv cont'd]

Darling, remember when you said you wanted to get me pregnant? [giggle] Well, now's your chance.

I usually let you pull out when you're close, but I don't have to this time.

Would you like that? [short pause, followed by a gasp] You...you twitched inside me...you must really like the idea!

Still, I must be certain...do you wish to put a baby in me? [short pause] Alright, then.

[improv cont'd]

Are you ready, my love? Ready to fill my womb?

[moan] That's right, buck those hips...[moan]...get as deep as you can!

[slightly animalistic] Fill me with your seed! Do it now! 

I...[moan]...I NEED it!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Yes...good boy...

[short pause] My word! It's starting to leak out of me [giggle] 

So much sperm...these past 3 years must have been agonizing for you!

I'll get up...[grunt]...so I can lay next to you.

[passionate kiss] I love you so much!

Shhh, don't speak...you should rest now. Put your head on my chest.

There you go...[kiss, followed by a giggle] I like kissing your forehead!

[a few more kisses] It's good to be home...and I won't be leaving any time soon.

By the time the Empire finishes licking their wounds, I'll likely be pregnant...and the Council wouldn't dare send me into battle! Not until I've had the child, at least...[kiss]...OUR child.


End file.
